


SOLEIL ET PAPILLON

by BreakOfDawn21



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Correspondance par carnet, Correspondence, Cute, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Idiots in Love, POV Ben Solo, Papillons bleus, Romantic Fluff, Saint-Valentin, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakOfDawn21/pseuds/BreakOfDawn21
Summary: Ben Solo oublie son carnet dans sa salle de classe, à l'université. Le lendemain, il le retrouve sous sa table et remarque que quelqu'un lui a laissé un petit mot gentil, signé d'un simple soleil. Ça lui fait très plaisir. Il marque une réponse. Ben commence ainsi à correspondre avec « Soleil » par le biais de ce carnet, signant ses messages avec un dessin de petit papillon bleu. Peu à peu, il s'attache à cette mystérieuse personne qui illumine ses journées avec ces doux mots.Mais qui est-elle?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	SOLEIL ET PAPILLON

**Author's Note:**

> ALORS! Cette fic est un défi que mon amie Moongrim m'a lancé x) En effet, elle m'a fait remarquer que ce que j'écrivais était toujours très dark et triste (même si ça finit toujours bien). Donc, je devais écrire une fic 100% FLUFFY, toute mignonne, toute choupi, sans prise de tête. 
> 
> Compte de Moongrim, elle fait des super histoires, soit dit en passant😘: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moongrim
> 
> La mienne vient d’un prompt Twitter, par @avengerxjedi, sur lequel j’ai brodé. Voici le lien. Attention aux spoils! https://twitter.com/avengerxjedi/status/1358967857435009026?s=21
> 
> Allez, je publie pour la Saint-Valentin x)
> 
> (Vous aimez mon moodboard? J’adore mon moodboard^^)
> 
> Bon fluffy!^^

Tout commença par un oubli de carnet.

Ben Solo laissa celui où il griffonnait ses notes de cours et ses idées d’histoires sous sa table dans la salle de classe. Cela l’énerva beaucoup. Lui qui comptait commencer à rédiger à l’ordinateur quelques-uns de ses synopsis! L’étudiant de vingt-trois ans eut beau retourner son sac dans tous les sens, il n’y trouva rien. Son carnet n’était plus là. Il l’avait oublié.

\- Tu l’as sans doute laissé dans la classe, dans le casier de ta table, tenta de le rassurer Tai, son colocataire et meilleur ami depuis l’enfance. Tu le retrouveras demain.

Sans doute. Mais bon sang, et si quelqu’un mettait la main dessus? Une femme de ménage ou un autre élève ayant un cours dans cette salle jusqu’à mercredi prochain? Pour commencer, Ben n’avait pas inscrit son nom ni quoi que ce soit pour que l’on sache que ce carnet lui appartenait. Aussi, il y avait là toutes ses idées d’histoire, que quiconque trouverait ridicules, sans compter les petits dessins de papillons bleus qu’il faisait parfois au stylo dans les coins en écoutant son professeur, et accessoirement son oncle, Luke. Même si personne ne pourrait savoir que toutes ces fantaisies venaient de lui, le fait que quelqu’un découvre son jardin secret l’angoissait. On allait trouver ça stupide et… Dans ce cas, comment récupèrerait-il son carnet?

\- Personne ne va te le voler, Ben. Enfin, qui l’emmènerait chez lui de toute façon?

Ce fut sur ces mots de Tai que l’étudiant parvint plus ou moins à se rassurer alors qu’il se trouvait incapable de dormir, agité. Le lendemain, Ben partit à l’université à la première heure, priant le ciel pour que son carnet soit toujours là. Dans le cas contraire, il irait voir aux objets perdus, qui ressemblaient à une véritable caverne d’Ali Baba. Ses chances restaient minces. Il n’avait pas cours dans cette salle de classe aujourd’hui, mais par chance, la porte était déverrouillée pour permettre aux élèves du cours du matin d’entrer. Il n’y avait personne à part lui pour l’instant. Frénétique, Ben se hâta de se rendre jusqu’à sa place et vérifia en-dessous de la table.

Son carnet était là, dans le casier. Un petit carnet bleu à spirales. L’étudiant poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Personne n’y avait touché. N’est-ce pas? Récupérant son bien, Ben s’empressa de tourner chaque page pour vérifier que rien ne manquait. Ses notes de cours. Très bien, il aurait eu l’air bête de les avoir perdues. Ses idées, ses papillons… Alors qu’il feuilletait rapidement le carnet, le jeune homme perçut de l’encre curieusement orange parmi l’encre bleue, sur la dernière page. Ben fronça les sourcils. Du cursif. Ce n’était pas son écriture, ça…

_Hey!^^ Je crois que tu as oublié ton carnet. Enfin, j’imagine que tu l’as remarqué… J’aurais pu l’apporter aux objets perdus, mais vu tout ce qu’il y a, j’avais peur que tu ne le trouves pas. J’aimerais juste te dire que tes idées d’histoires sont fabuleuses! Ça donne envie de les lire! Aussi, j’adore tes petits papillons! :D C’est vraiment adorable! J’espère que tu retrouveras ton carnet et liras ce message! Et que tu continueras à écrire ces histoires!_ _😊_

Une belle écriture fine et fluide avec des lettres attachées. Peu commune. Cela ressemblait à la police d’écriture Allura. Pour toute signature, la personne avait esquissé un petit soleil. Ben relut le mot plusieurs fois, incrédule. Puis, il sourit et pouffa du nez. Oh, une partie de lui était gêné que quelqu’un ait effectivement lu son carnet. Mais ce quelqu’un n’avait pas trouvé ça ridicule, au contraire. Ben se demandait bien qui était cette personne admiratrice de sa prose et de ses dessins. À sa place, il n’aurait pas laissé de message pour le propriétaire d’un simple carnet oublié sous une table… Curieux. Quoi qu’il en soit, ce petit mot le mit de bonne humeur pour la journée. Ça faisait toujours plaisir.

\- Beaumont, ferme-la pour changer. Ça nous ferait des vacances, soupira une voix.

Ben tourna la tête alors qu’il s’apprêtait à sortir de l’université, à dix-huit heures du soir. Rey Johnson, accompagnée de ses deux amis, Jessika Pava et Beaumont Kin, venait d’entrer dans le grand hall du pavillon, son casque de moto à la main. L’étudiant s’arrêta une seconde pour la regarder. Il ne la connaissait pas très bien. Ils avaient eu deux ou trois cours communs l’année dernière. Lui l’avait tout de suite trouvée jolie avec ses yeux noisette, ses mèches brunes devant ses oreilles, son petit nez fin et pointu, ses pommettes saillantes et rosées, les fossettes qui se formaient aux coins de ses lèvres à chacune de ses expressions et son sourire éclatant.

Les deux étudiants avaient participé à un débat organisé en classe. Rey avait gagné, en lui rabaissant sacrément le caquet qui plus est. Si bien que Ben ne savait plus quoi dire, perdant tous ses moyens. Un grand dadais, plutôt massif, aux boucles noires, rabaissé et intimidé par une jolie petite brunette qui n’avait pas froid aux yeux. Malgré son égo piqué, il ne lui en avait pas voulu le moins du monde. Ben avait même essayé de la féliciter pour sa victoire, assez maladroitement. Si bien qu’au final, Rey l’avait mal pris, ne parvenant pas à savoir s’il la complimentait ou l’insultait. Ces souvenirs assombrirent légèrement l’humeur du jeune homme.

Son regard croisa alors celui de Rey. Elle fronça les sourcils et son amie Jessika lui chuchota quelque chose à voix basse. L’étudiante leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et le trio s’éloigna. Ben ravala sa salive, persuadé qu'elle le détestait. Réalisant que cela faisait un moment qu’il restait planté là comme un imbécile, le jeune homme secoua la tête pour se rappeler à l’ordre et sortit du bâtiment en rabattant la capuche de son imperméable sur sa tête. La pluie tombait à verse, comme d’habitude. Un véritable déluge assaillait la ville lors de chaque saison automnale. De retour à l’appartement, Ben fut heureux de raconter à Tai qu’il avait récupéré son précieux carnet. Il lui montra même le petit mot qu’il avait reçu en prime. Un message qui avait été le rayon de soleil de sa journée, et ce malgré la pluie battante!

Le mercredi suivant, à la fin de son cours de littérature avec son oncle Luke, Ben hésita à ranger son carnet dans son sac. Il l’ouvrit à la page du mystérieux message aux élégantes lettres orange et attachées. La personne qui l’avait écrit était fort probablement assise à sa place durant un cours de l’après-midi ou du soir. Et si… Et s’il répondait à son message, afin de la remercier pour ces compliments et encouragements? Ben pris d’abord en photo les pages des notes dont il aurait besoin d’ici demain matin. Puis, il se saisit de son stylo et écrivit la réponse suivante en s’appliquant :

_Bonjour._

_Merci beaucoup pour ce petit mot. Ça m’a vraiment fait plaisir._

Ben se mordit la lèvre, hésitant un instant. Quoi mettre d’autre?

_Je suis content que tu aimes mes histoires. Et mes papillons._

Il grimaça. Cela sonnait moins ridicule dans sa tête que sur papier.

_Je te rassure, j’ai bien trouvé mon carnet. Comme tu peux le constater._

L’étudiant se frappa le front. Pathétique. Cependant, il continua :

_Bref, je laisse le carnet sous la table pour que tu voies la réponse. Je le récupèrerais après, ne t’en fais pas. Merci encore._

Il s’apprêta à signer « Ben », mais interrompit son geste. Non, autant garder l’anonymat. Il dessina un petit papillon bleu à la place. Obtiendrait-il une réponse? _On verra bien_ , songea-t-il. Ben dissimula soigneusement le carnet au fond du casier de sa table, au même endroit que la dernière fois, et quitta les lieux. Le mercredi, l’étudiant n’avait cours que le matin. Il devait rendre une dissertation pour la semaine prochaine sur un roman et disposait donc de l’après-midi pour s’avancer.

Ben se rendit jusqu’à un cyber-café plutôt chaleureux près du campus. Il s’installa à une table et sortit son ordinateur portable, son livre ainsi que son téléphone où se trouvait les photos de ses notes. Personnellement, il aurait préféré poursuivre la lecture d’un des polars dont il était friand, mais l’heure n’était pas à la procrastination. Ben alla ensuite au comptoir pour se commander un café. Là travaillaient Rey Johnson et Jessika Pava. Beaucoup d’étudiants venaient dans cet endroit. Ils représentaient une bonne partie de la clientèle.

\- Hum… Bonjour, Rey.

Cette dernière, occupée à préparer des commandes, leva la tête vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu te souviens de mon nom, toi?

Elle paraissait suspicieuse. Ben haussa les épaules, perplexe.

\- Bah… Oui.

Un malaise plana entre eux un instant.

\- Euh… Sympa, ton uniforme. Il te va bien.

Ben regretta ces mots au moment où ils franchirent ses lèvres. Sérieusement? Voilà tout ce qu’il trouvait pour faire la conversation? Pa-thé-tique. Il se gifla mentalement. Confuse, Rey baissa les yeux sur son T-shirt et son tablier noirs, sales, légèrement farineux à cause des pâtisseries qu’elle venait de préparer. La jeune femme esquissa une petite grimace et roula des yeux.

\- Pff… C’est ça…

Elle semblait penser qu’il se payait sa tête. À croire que les rares fois où il tentait de lui parler, ses mots maladroits sortaient comme des insultes à ses oreilles.

\- Jess? Tu peux prendre cette commande, s’il te plaît? Je suis occupée!

\- J’arrive!

Rey resserra son chignon, rajusta sa casquette et ne prêta plus la moindre attention à Ben. Ce dernier se pinça les lèvres. Décidément, elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur. Enfin, peu importe. Qu’elle le déteste. Il s’en fichait complètement. Pas vrai? La personne qui lui avait laissé un mot dans son carnet était bien plus aimable. Autant se concentrer sur les gens qui lui témoignaient un minimum de gentillesse. Comme Jessika, qui, tout sourire, prit sa commande, inscrivant son nom, après le lui avoir demandé, sur un gobelet en carton alors que Ben payait. Elle y fit couler du café en rajoutant la crème, le lait ainsi que le sucre et le tendit finalement à son client.

\- Et voilà!

L’étudiant fronça les sourcils.

\- Euh… Je m’appelle Ben, en fait. Pas « Ren ».

\- Ah? Oups, pardon, j’ai mal entendu, s’excusa Jessika en haussant les épaules. C’est à cause des nouvelles à la télé sur la bande de gangsters des « Chevaliers de Ren ». J’ai confondu.

Mais Ben ne l’écoutait plus. Il se surprit à inspecter son écriture sur le gobelet. Peu soignée, rapide. Certainement pas aussi unique que celle dans son carnet, inscrite en encre orange. Non, la personne qui avait gravé ce message n’était pas Jessika Pava. Cela réduisait de peu la longue liste des probabilités. Alors qu’il retournait vers sa table, le jeune homme entendit Jessika parler dans son dos. Une messe basse.

\- Allez, quoi! Il est craquant, un peu, avec sa tête de chien battu! Et puis, il a l’air bien m…

\- Jess, arrête! s’exaspéra Rey. Tu ne peux pas changer de disque après tout ce temps? Drague-le si tu veux, mais laisse-moi tranquille avec ça!

Les joues de Ben se mirent à chauffer et s’empourprèrent. Il s’arrêta et tourna la tête. Parlaient-elles de lui? Elles ne parlaient plus. Jessika servait maintenant un autre client et Rey avait disparu sous le comptoir pour changer les poubelles. Il devait se faire des idées. Sûrement. N’est-ce pas? L’étudiant se rassit face à son ordinateur pour entamer son travail. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les photos des notes de son carnet, sur son téléphone. Alors, il fut pris de quelques doutes à ce sujet. Et si quelqu’un d’autre tombait sur son carnet, le lisait, en jugeait le contenu sous un mauvais œil? Et si la personne ne répondait pas?

Le jeune homme fut fixé le lendemain, tôt le matin alors que, comme la dernière fois, il entrait dans la classe pour vérifier. Son carnet n’avait pas bougé. Ben s’en empara, brûlant d’impatience, et l’ouvrit à la page de leurs deux messages. Rien. Aucune réponse de la part de monsieur ou madame « écriture cursive et orange ». Ben poussa un long soupir, profondément déçu. À quoi s’attendait-il, aussi?

Peut-être que la personne n’avait pas trouvé son carnet. Ou n’était pas venue en cours hier. Peut-être avait-elle seulement lu sa note et décidé de ne pas y répondre. De toute façon, les deux messages se trouvaient en bas de page. Il n’y avait plus de place. Dommage. Ben aurait bien eu besoin d’un petit mot gentil pour commencer la journée. Alors qu’il refermait le carnet, attristé, il remarqua une écriture orange quelques pages plus loin. Le jeune homme fut pris d’un léger sursaut et lut ce qui était inscrit.

_Coucou!^^ Excuse-moi, je te réponds ici parce qu’il n’y avait plus de place sur l’autre page. Heureuse que tu aies retrouvé ton carnet! Wouhou! Ça aurait été dommage que tu perdes tes notes et toutes ces belles idées! Tu vas les écrire, ces histoires? Il y en a beaucoup sur les enquêtes policières. J’imagine que tu adores les polars en plus des papillons? Tu prévois d’en écrire plus tard? En tout cas, ça donne envie, ces petits résumés!_ _😊_

Un nouveau dessin de soleil conclut le mot. Ben ravala sa salive et se pinça les lèvres. « Heureus _e_ ». La personne parlait au féminin. Il s’agissait donc d’une fille. Voilà tout ce qu’il savait d’elle, en plus de sa jolie écriture cursive soignée. Le jeune homme sourit ensuite. Elle avait deviné sa passion pour les polars. Et elle lui posait des questions! Elle s’intéressait à lui et attendait ses réponses! Se prenant au jeu, Ben sortit son stylo et écrivit sous son message :

_Bonjour. Oui, j’adore les polars. J’aimerais devenir écrivain plus tard. Enfin, je crois que tu peux t’en douter. Mon oncle édite des romans à ses heures perdues, il va m’aider. Mais d’abord, je crois que je vais commencer par de simples nouvelles. Tu sais, ces idées, c’est du brouillon. Ce n’est pas parfait du tout, il faut que je les travaille. Ça me vient comme ça, très souvent. Plein d’idées d’histoires. Et oui, j’aime bien les papillons. Depuis tout petit._

Hésitant un bref instant, il ajouta :

_Sinon, toi? Tu étudies quoi quand tu n’écris pas de gentils messages dans des carnets oubliés? Tu aimerais faire quoi après l’université?_

Il signa d’un papillon et remit son carnet sous la table. Ce nouveau message lui faisait chaud au cœur et Ben fut de bonne humeur, flottant presque sur un petit nuage, toute la journée. Le lendemain, il se dit qu’il ne pouvait pas attendre une semaine entière! Alors, au cas où, l’étudiant se rendit dans la salle de classe tôt le matin, bien qu’il n’ait cours que l’après-midi, pour récupérer son carnet. Miracle! La fille lui avait déjà répondu!

_Hello!^^ Ton oncle est éditeur? C’est génial! Si tes romans sortent en librairie, j’aimerais bien les lire! Je suis sûre que tu écris très bien! Moi, je suis des cours de journalisme. J’aimerais devenir reporter! En ce moment, on apprend à analyser des articles, vérifier les sources, se méfier de la mésinformation et désinformation… C’est intéressant, mais j’aimerais qu’on parle plus des actualités et des reportages à faire dessus! Tu sais, par exemple, mercredi, à la télé, on parlait du cas des crimes commis par une bande de gangsters au look bizarre qui se font appeler les « Chevaliers de Ren ». Tu vois, moi, je me verrais bien couvrir ce sujet. Enquêter, interroger les témoins, etc. Un peu comme dans certaines de tes idées d’histoires. Ça doit être pour ça que je les aime._ _😊_

Encore un soleil. Ben étouffa un petit rire. Épatante, cette fille! De plus, ils semblaient partager quelques passions. Mais… Les Chevaliers de Ren… Jessika Pava lui en avait parlé, mercredi, au cyber-café. Cependant, ce n’était pas elle. Elle ne possédait pas la même écriture. Donc, cette admiratrice secrète était une fille, étudiante en journalisme, qui voulait être reporter et aimait ses idées d’histoires. Allaient-ils continuer à communiquer de cette manière, comme des agents secrets, par le biais d’un carnet? L’idée lui plaisait bien.

Ainsi s’installa une curieuse petite routine. Chaque matin, du lundi au vendredi, Ben allait dans cette salle de classe et sortait son carnet bleu du casier de sa table. Il le feuilletait en retenant son souffle pour voir la réponse de l’inconnue à son dernier message, qu’il lisait, un sourire béat aux lèvres, avant de répondre à son tour avec enthousiasme. La personne devait effectuer le même petit rituel, durant l’après-midi ou le soir.

D’abord, ils s’échangèrent quelques banalités, se racontant un peu ce qu’ils aimaient, leurs journées, leurs petits tracas quotidiens… Ben apprit ainsi que « Soleil » avait vingt-et-un ans, aimait faire de la moto et était très gourmande. Un vrai petit bec sucré, selon elle. Il trouva ça mignon. Plus les semaines passaient, plus Ben se demandait qui pouvait bien être sa mystérieuse correspondante et admiratrice secrète. Il n’osait pas lui demander son nom, et ne lui donnait pas non plus le sien. Alors, l'étudiant se surprenait à observer les filles qu’il croisait dans ses cours ou dans les couloirs, se les imaginant lui écrire ces mots chaque jour. Peut-être la croisait-il toutes les semaines sans s’en rendre compte. Quelle ironie!

Et une fois, en répondant à un énième message enjoué et adorable signé d’un soleil, Ben osa écrire, le souffle court : « _Voudrais-tu qu’on se rencontre en personne? Moi, je m’appelle…_ » Le jeune homme ne termina pas sa phrase. Il la fixa en se pinçant les lèvres, les doigts cramponnés au stylo. Peut-être trop… direct? Peut-être pourrait-il l’amener différemment, jouer avec son style d’écriture, pour ne pas que sa correspondante ait l’impression qu’il lui force la main? Après plusieurs essais brouillons, Ben poussa un grognement de rage et ratura chacun d’entre eux. Puis, il arracha la page, la déchira en miettes avec frustration et rédigea à nouveau sa réponse, sans poser la question, cette fois. Tant pis.

Depuis, Ben essayait, chaque matin de la semaine, de trouver le courage de lui demander si elle voulait qu’ils se rencontrent, mais sans succès. En vérité, plus ils communiquaient de cette curieuse manière, plus le jeune homme commençait à s’attacher à cette fille. Elle le faisait rire, était adorable, le touchait et tout ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Il se précipitait tous les matins pour lire ses messages, trouvait les week-ends bien longs et devait être le seul sur cette planète à regretter les vendredis et à attendre les lundis avec impatience. Il suffisait d’un petit mot, un simple petit mot de ce joli soleil pour apporter un peu de lumière à sa journée. Telle une éclaircie à travers la pluie.

Mais malgré son envie de rencontrer cette fille, de lui parler en vrai, Ben ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à le lui demander. Et si elle ne le souhaitait pas? Ou pire, et si elle le souhaitait, mais qu’il n’était pas comme elle l’imaginait? Lui, trop massif, avec sa taille démesurée, son nez trop grand et ses oreilles trop décollées. Avec son visage trop long et asymétrique constellé de grains de beauté. Avec son menton trop de travers et sa bouche trop charnue qui ressemblait à celle d’un poisson chauve-souris à lèvres rouges. Impossible de lui plaire avec ça. Et outre cela, et s’il gâchait tout et la décevait? Ben, avec sa maladresse légendaire à communiquer avec autrui, aurait tôt fait de lui adresser un compliment malhabile qu’elle prendrait pour une insulte, comme cette pauvre Rey.

Non, Ben ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Peut-être que cette fille refuserait même de lui répondre s’il lui posait cette question. Et lui refusait de perdre ces messages, ces petits mots qu’ils s’échangeaient et qui lui apportaient tant de joie. Ressentait-elle la même chose, d’ailleurs, ou est-ce que tout cela l’amusait tout simplement? Mieux valait ne pas s’emballer, même si son cœur espérait que cette fille l’appréciait également de plus en plus.

À la fin de l’effroyable saison pluvieuse, les deux correspondants commencèrent à évoquer des sujets un peu plus personnels, à se réconforter l’un l’autre. Ben se plaignait parfois de sa difficulté à communiquer avec les autres d’ordinaire, de son oncle, de son père ainsi que du divorce de ses parents, qui l’avait profondément marqué enfant. « Soleil » finit par lui dire qu’elle le comprenait parfaitement, puisque ses géniteurs, comme elle les appelait, n’étaient que des alcooliques notoires qui la désespéraient. Aussi, elle morflait tous les jours pour payer seule ses études et son patron à son travail était assez agressif et désagréable, ce qui la stressait au quotidien. Ben éprouvait beaucoup de peine et de compassion à son égard. Si seulement il pouvait l'aider...

_Tu sais… Ça me fait vraiment du bien de parler avec toi. Je me rends compte que je te confie des choses que je ne dis jamais à mes amis… Avec eux, j’ai parfois l’impression de porter un masque. Je souris, mais au fond, je vais très mal et personne ne le voit. Je suis entourée et pourtant, il m’arrive de me sentir très seule._

Ému par cette confession à cœur ouvert, Ben écrivit en-dessous de ce message :

_Tu n’es pas seule._

Il n’écrivit rien d’autre, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Le lendemain matin, Ben vit qu’elle lui avait répondu :

_Toi non plus._

_Merci. Vraiment. Pour tout._

_Au revoir! Bonnes vacances!_

À côté de ce message, elle avait cette fois esquissé un cœur.

Ce fut son dernier message, ce vendredi de décembre. La prochaine session de cours ne recommençait qu’à la mi-février. Ben repartit avec son carnet, la tête basse. Durant les semaines qui suivirent, il relut plusieurs fois ces précieux messages, un petit sourire en coin. Une douce chaleur coulait en lui à chaque fois. Il aimait tracer du bout du doigt chacune des jolies lettres attachées, chacun des petits soleils et tout particulièrement ce cœur dessiné pour lui, quoi qu’il puisse signifier.

Comme il aimerait avoir cette fille devant lui pour la prendre dans ses bras et l’étreindre très fort. Mais ces relectures le rendaient triste aussi. Ces échanges lui manquaient terriblement. Ben ne connaissait pas le visage de cette correspondante, ni même son nom. Comment pouvait-on éprouver des sentiments, dans ce cas? C’était insensé! Il ne savait même pas qui elle était! Enfin… Si, d’un certain point de vue. Ben savait que « Soleil » était une jeune femme rayonnante, gentille, adorable, drôle, fan de ses dessins de papillons et de ces idées d’histoires, aspirant à devenir journaliste reporter.

Il savait qu’elle souffrait beaucoup et qu’elle se sentait très seule, parfois. Tout comme lui, surtout maintenant. Ben pouvait parfaitement se voir en elle. Est-ce que leurs messages lui manquaient autant qu’à lui? Peut-être. Bon sang, il aurait dû avoir le courage de lui demander si elle souhaitait le rencontrer. Ou au moins lui donner son nom et son numéro, au cas où elle souhaiterait poursuivre leurs conversations par textos! Mais il ne l’avait pas fait. Et maintenant, ils se retrouvaient tous deux seuls dans leur coin.

Cependant, leur rencontre aurait peut-être été désastreuse. Presque autant que le repas de Noël insoutenable avec sa famille maudite. Voilà ce que songea Ben. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Or, il avait besoin de parler à « Soleil ». Elle lui manquait tant. Alors, un jour, le jeune homme prit son stylo et écrivit dans son carnet tout ce qu’il avait sur le cœur. Sa correspondante ne pourrait pas répondre, mais… Ben ressentait tout de même le besoin de tout lui dire.

Lui dire à quel point elle lui manquait. Lui dire à quel point parler avec elle toutes ces semaines, même sans la voir, lui avait fait du bien. Lui dire que pas un jour ne s’écoulait sans qu’il ne pense à elle. Lui dire à quel point il aimerait l’aider avec ses problèmes. Lui dire à quel point il aurait aimé la rencontrer en personne. Il va de soi qu’il dessina toute une volée de papillons bleus autour de ces mots.

Ainsi, plusieurs pages furent remplies. Ben les relut toutes en soupirant. Cela lui avait permis de se vider un peu, diminuant légèrement cette douleur dans sa poitrine. Mais « Soleil » ne recevrait pas ce message avant la rentrée. Et encore fallait-il partir de l’hypothèse que leur correspondance allait reprendre. Peut-être que la fille était finalement passée à autre chose, après tout. Ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment.

Contrairement à lui, elle ne possédait pas le carnet et ne pouvait donc pas relire tout ce qu’ils s’étaient partagé. Leurs messages, au fur et à mesure, devaient lui paraître comme de lointains souvenirs. Il l’avait peut-être aidée durant cette période difficile de sa vie, mais désormais, sa mystérieuse correspondante devait s’épanouir, s’enjouer, s’ouvrir aux autres. Et lui restait seul, comme un désespéré. Et désespéré, il le fut plus particulièrement le 14 février, peu avant la rentrée. Désespéré et aussi grognon.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas? demanda Tai, le soir, alors que son colocataire enfilait son manteau. Tu as une Valentine et tu ne me l’as pas dit?

Ben fronça les sourcils. Une quoi? _Oh_. Ah oui, la Saint-Valentin…

\- Non, soupira-t-il. Je vais juste au cyber-café près du campus boire un coup.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?

Secouant la tête, le jeune homme sourit faiblement avant de répondre :

\- Non, merci. Je crois que j’ai besoin d’être un peu seul… Mais promis, je te ramène des brownies. Comme tu les aimes.

\- Ok, merci, mais… Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir quelqu’un? insista son colocataire, suspicieux.

Il passa une main sur son crâne rasé et le scruta, les yeux plissés, comme pour essayer de lire la réponse en lui.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je ne sais pas… Ces derniers temps, tu as l’air… amoureux. On dirait.

Aussitôt, le visage de Ben vira au rouge pivoine.

\- M… Moi? balbutia-t-il en se désignant. Amoureux?

\- On dirait, oui. Je te connais. Ça se voit. Est-ce que tu veux m’en parler? Tu n’es pas obligé, mais si jamais tu as besoin…

L’étudiant balaya l’air de la main, comme pour assurer à Tai que ce n’était rien. Il quitta ensuite l’appartement et se dirigea à pieds jusqu’au cyber-café. Les flocons de neige tapissèrent peu à peu son épaisse chevelure d’ébène. Une multitude de cœurs écarlates ornaient toutes les vitrines illuminées qui bordaient le trottoir. Ben se remémora les paroles de Tai.

« _Amoureux_ »

C’était ridicule. Comment pouvait-on l’être d’une personne que l’on n’avait jamais vue en vrai? Que l’on ne connaissait même pas, malgré la forte connexion que Ben avait ressenti avec cette fille lors de leurs échanges par écrit? Le jeune homme poussa la porte du cyber-café en soupirant longuement. Son carnet se trouvait là, dans la poche intérieure de son manteau, contre son cœur. Il posa une main dessus, pour le sentir, alors qu’il se dirigeait jusqu’au comptoir. Là, l’étudiant fut un peu surpris de voir Rey Johnson, qui, après l’avoir aperçu, le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils. Elle était en train de se goinfrer de chocolat en douce en attendant d’avoir un client. Un vrai petit bec sucré. C’était mignon.

\- Tout seul pour la Saint-Valentin? demanda-t-elle, la bouche pleine.

Pour toute réponse, Ben se pinça les lèvres, un peu nerveux. Était-ce une pique qu’elle lui lançait là? Il n’arrivait pas à saisir le ton qu’elle employait. Rey termina d’avaler son chocolat, s’essuya la bouche, un peu honteuse, et soupira.

\- Tu n’es pas le seul. Bon, qu’est-ce que je te sers?

« Tu n’es pas le seul ». Ben songea aussitôt au « Tu n’es pas seul », dernier message que sa correspondante avait lu de lui. Enfin, ça n’avait aucun rapport.

\- Euh… Un latté. Banal. Deux crèmes, deux sucres, deux laits. Je me passerais volontiers des spécialités d’aujourd’hui.

La brunette haussa les épaules et attrapa un gobelet en carton pour inscrire son nom.

\- C’est Ben, hein. Avec un B. B-E-N.

\- Je sais, merci. Je suis capable d’écrire trois lettres sans faute. Je ne suis pas un cliché de serveuse de café. Je ne m’appelle pas Jessika Pava.

Les deux se regardèrent un moment, en silence, avant d’étouffer un rire. Ben trouva ça bizarre. Rire avec Rey qui semblait le détester jusque-là depuis ce fameux débat… Alors qu’elle préparait le breuvage, le jeune homme paya avec un pourboire avant de balayer les alentours du regard. Quelques couples s’embrassaient ou s’échangeaient des mots doux en sirotant leurs boissons. Ben ressentit un petit pincement au cœur. Où était « Soleil », ce soir? Avait-elle quelqu’un désormais? Il se trouva soudain bien stupide et ridicule, à s’être emballé ainsi pour une parfaite inconnue. Pathétique. Au plus haut point.

\- Et voilà!

Ben se tourna vers Rey, qui lui tendait son café. Il le prit et écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc. Son nom y était parfaitement inscrit. En jolies lettres cursives, attachées. On aurait dit la police Allura. Une écriture fine, fluide, soignée. Une écriture qu’il aurait reconnue entre mille. À côté de son nom, Rey avait même dessiné, à la va-vite, comme une habitude, un petit soleil. Le cœur de Ben manqua un battement. Il recula d’un pas et faillit renverser son café. Non… Impossible… Et pourtant… Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, il leva la tête pour croiser ceux de Rey.

\- C’est toi…

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Euh… Oui, c’est moi. Tu es sûr que ça va?

Pour toute réponse, Ben ravala sa salive, sans la quitter des yeux. Rey… Il la croisait parfois avec ses amis lorsqu’il partait. Elle suivait des cours du soir, comme elle travaillait au cyber-café la journée pour les payer, non? Des cours de journalisme pour devenir reporter… Elle venait à l'université à moto, aimait se goinfrer de sucreries avec gourmandise... Elle était là, depuis le début, sous ses yeux. Et il n’avait rien vu. À moins que… Ben se remémora toutes les fois où il avait imaginé cette fille avec qui il parlait, correspondait, conversait, discutait, échangeait, se confiait. Rey. Dans sa tête, elle ressemblait à Rey. Et _c’était_ Rey. N’est-ce pas?

\- Ben, qu’est-ce que…

Ben reposa son café sur le comptoir et sortit son carnet bleu de sa poche. À sa vue, la jeune femme blêmit. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma et fronça les sourcils, confuse, alors que son client déposait le petit livre à spirales sous ses yeux. Hésitante, Rey le feuilleta un peu et découvrit toute une conversation, bleue et orange, sur les pages, en plus des notes de cours et des dessins de papillons.

\- Où… Où as-tu trouvé ça? balbutia-t-elle.

\- C’est à moi, répondit Ben, qui peinait à calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Mon carnet, mes notes, mes idées de romans… et mes papillons.

À ces mots, le visage de Rey se décomposa. Puis, elle secoua la tête, comme si elle peinait à y croire, et lui tendit le feutre avec lequel elle marquait les noms sur les gobelets de carton.

\- Dessine… Dessine un papillon. Sur ton café. Rapidement. Ne réfléchis pas, juste... fais-le.

Comme cette demande paraissait un peu brute, elle ajouta avec un ton plus adouci :

\- S’il te plaît.

Un peu déconcerté, Ben acquiesça et s’exécuta. Il s’empara du feutre et esquissa un papillon à côté du petit soleil sur le gobelet en carton. Aussitôt, Rey s’en saisit pour comparer le tout avec le carnet. Plus aucun doute. Il s’agissait bien du même style de dessin. La jeune femme se plaqua la main sur la bouche et recula de quelques pas, sans quitter Ben des yeux, sous le choc.

\- C’est toi…

Oh non… Elle était déçue. Ben poussa un profond soupir, attristé. Rey s’imaginait avoir parlé à quelqu’un d’autre. Il était sans doute la dernière personne à laquelle elle aurait songée. La brunette le dévisagea un moment, stupéfaite, semblant réfléchir. Puis, elle lança vers la cuisine :

\- Patron? Je prends ma pause.

Sa pause? Sans attendre de réponse, Rey retira sa casquette et contourna le comptoir pour rejoindre Ben. Là, mal à l’aise, ses pommettes empourprées, elle l’incita à la suivre jusqu’à une table vide près de la fenêtre. D’abord, ils se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, longuement, s’étudièrent en silence, ne parvenant pas encore à y croire complètement. Dire qu’ils avaient correspondu ensemble pendant toutes ces semaines, sans se douter de l’identité de l’autre… Quelles étaient les chances?

\- Je t’ai écrit, murmura finalement Ben en faisant glisser le carnet sur la table, jusqu’à elle. Tu ne pouvais pas répondre, mais j’ai continué à t’écrire malgré tout. Tu peux lire, si tu veux.

Rey acquiesça et regarda les dernières pages. Bon sang, il lui avait rédigé tout un roman! La jeune femme entama sa lecture et Ben l’observa en retenant son souffle. Et si elle trouvait qu’il exagérait? Et si elle le trouvait embarrassant, envahissant? Mais Rey sourit au fur et à mesure, rosissant de plaisir. Elle se mordilla même la lèvre inférieure, une main sur le cœur.

\- Ça me touche beaucoup.

\- Je… Sinon, pour nos interactions avant, je n’ai jamais voulu t’insulter, risqua Ben. Je suis désolé, je suis juste… tellement nul pour parler aux autres.

Il se frotta le visage, honteux. Cependant, Rey lui sourit. Un beau sourire. Le tout premier qu’elle lui adressait.

\- Tu me l’as dit… dans le carnet. Ça m’a manqué, aussi, nos petits messages, tu sais… J’avais pris les pages en photo avec mon téléphone pour les relire durant les vacances.

Puis, elle soupira :

\- Je suis désolée aussi… Bon, c’est un peu… embarrassant à dire, mais…

Rey se mordit la lèvre, mal à l’aise. Elle n’osait plus regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

\- Tu te souviens du débat dans lequel on s’est affrontés, l’autre fois? Mon amie Jessika s’est mise en tête que tu avais eu une sorte de… de « coup de foudre » pour moi quand je t’ai battu. Depuis, elle n’arrête pas de me taquiner avec ça quand tu es dans les parages… et je t’avoue que ça m’énerve, elle est vraiment lourde. J’ai toujours trouvé que ça me... gênait plus que ça ne le devrait, d’ailleurs. Mais ce n’est pas ta faute, hein… Ma réaction était stupide.

Étant donné le teint écarlate et les yeux de labrador de Ben, la jeune femme comprit qu’il avait bloqué à la mention du « coup de foudre ». Elle s’empourpra à son tour, mais prit tout de même l’initiative de poser sa main sur celle de Ben en lui offrant un sourire réconfortant. Le contact les fit frissonner tous les deux.

\- Je suis contente qu’on ait pu apprendre… à mieux se connaître en discutant avec ton carnet. On a plus de points communs que je ne le croyais. J’étais loin de me douter que tu étais quelqu’un de si passionné… et à l’écoute! Ça m’a vraiment fait du bien de te parler, tu sais, osa-t-elle avouer.

Ben baissa les yeux pour regarder la main de Rey sur la sienne. Puis, il hocha lentement la tête.

\- À moi aussi. Je…

Une voix criarde depuis les cuisines l’interrompit aussitôt :

\- Rey! Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques? Retourne au comptoir!

La pause était terminée.

\- J’arrive, Mace!

À contre cœur, Rey se leva de sa chaise et se tourna vers Ben.

\- Je termine dans une heure. Tu… Tu m’attends?

Elle serra les mâchoires. Pourquoi le ferait-il? Elle n’avait pas été très agréable avec lui ces derniers temps. Pour des raisons stupides. Mais à son grand soulagement, Ben acquiesça.

\- Autant qu’il faudra.

Rey sourit et se surprit à contempler les traits de son visage. Ses cheveux noirs lui paraissaient soyeux, doux au toucher. Le bout de ses oreilles décollées, camouflées sous l’épaisseur de ses boucles, en dépassait. Elle trouva ça adorable. Ses iris sombres brillaient, reflétaient parfaitement les lumières alentours. Des vrais yeux de labrador. Cette façon qu’il avait de la regarder… Certes, Ben ne possédait pas les critères de beauté standards, mais d’une certaine manière, l’asymétrie de son visage constellé de grains de beauté avait du charme. Beaucoup de charme. Et ses lèvres charnues…

La brunette rougit violemment. Puis, elle commença à s’éloigner avant de revenir sur ses pas. Et puis, zut! Rey se pencha au niveau de Ben, prit son visage en coupe et, répondant à une impulsion, l’embrassa. Elle en fut la première surprise. Ben tressaillit, mais se laissa faire. Un baiser doux, moelleux, timide, un peu maladroit. Ça ne dura pas longtemps. Rey finit par éloigner son visage, se demandant ce qu’elle venait de faire. Le jeune homme l’observait, ahuri, se posant visiblement la même question. Rey essaya de reprendre son souffle.

\- Je… Désolée. Plus je lisais tes mots… Plus j’avais envie de faire ça, je crois, même si je ne savais pas qui tu étais. Je n’osais pas te le demander. Mais j’adorais découvrir tes messages tous les soirs après une dure journée. Je ressentais comme… une sorte de connexion avec toi. Ça m’a fait tellement du bien, en plus de te réconforter pour tes tracas quotidiens, de me sentir comprise et écoutée…

Il faut dire qu’avec Beaumont qui parlait tout le temps et cette commère de Jessika qui adorait la taquiner… Ce fut d'ailleurs assez ironique. Ces dernières semaines, alors que son amie l'embêtait encore avec Ben Solo, Rey prétendait avoir quelqu'un d'autre en tête. Comme elle avait été agréablement surprise que le propriétaire de ce carnet réponde à son petit mot, rédigé avec un de ses stylos de couleur. Elle ne s’y attendait pas du tout. Rey s’était prêté au jeu et, peu à peu, de l’attachement, des sentiments, s’étaient développés, enfouis au plus profond d’elle-même, envers son mystérieux « Papillon ». Et quel choc de découvrir que depuis tout ce temps, il s’agissait de celui avec lequel son amie la taquinait au quotidien. Mais finalement, Rey était contente que ce soit Ben.

\- J’imagine que c’est l’effet célibataire à la Saint-Valentin aussi, soupira-t-elle avant de marmonner. Ta bouche est tellement attirante, faut dire… Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te…

Étonnement, Ben étouffa un rire, l’air un peu amusé. Ça ne semblait pas le gêner, au contraire. Timidement, il posa à son tour ses grandes mains sur les joues roses de Rey et observa chacun de ses traits, le sourire aux lèvres, caressant lentement une de ses pommettes de son pouce.

\- N’ai pas peur. Je le ressens aussi. Je crois… Je crois qu’au fond, je voulais que ce soit toi.

Il leva le menton pour l’embrasser à nouveau. Rey fut rassurée. Ce baiser dura un peu plus. Ils entrouvrirent leurs bouches et cherchèrent timidement leurs langues. La jeune femme vint même s’assoir sur les genoux de Ben alors qu’il l’étreignait davantage, glissant ses doigts derrière sa nuque. Leurs lèvres chaudes et gourmandes avaient le goût du café, de la crème et du chocolat.

\- REY! Merde! Tu te feras ton putain de copain plus tard! Et pas dans mon café! C’est pas pour ça que je te paye! cria son patron en arrivant derrière le comptoir, furax.

Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent et rougirent aussitôt. « Copain ». Ils s’échangèrent un regard confus, mal à l’aise, les lèvres gonflées de baisers. On les croyait déjà en couple. Poussant un juron intérieur, ce fut avec une peine incontestée que Rey parvint finalement à s’arracher à l’étreinte de Ben.

\- Je dois y aller, souffla-t-elle, alors qu’ils se tenaient encore la main. À plus tard, papillon bleu.

Ben sourit.

\- À plus tard, rayon de soleil.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà!*^* J'espère que j'ai réussi mon défi, n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les commentaires! :) Et joyeuse saint-Valentin!


End file.
